Thanksgiving Day Surprise
by LebaneseChick001
Summary: A VERY flirtatious clois attemp to challenge eachother in front of everyone at dinner! i 100% recommend this for all your clois needs ;D


**Hey guys, I wanted to say thanks for all who supported my first story, so… thanks! **

**Here is story number two :D**

Thanksgiving Day Surprise

"Clark would you be a dear and set up the table for me?" Martha said as she started planning what foods she should prepare for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Mom relax, Thanksgiving isn't for another three days! You have plenty of time, especially with me helping you." Clark said with a childish grin. He loved the fact that his mom loved Thanksgiving so much. She really enjoyed cooking which made Thanksgiving her favorite holiday.

"Clark you don't understand, Thanksgiving takes lots of time and careful planning. You can't just make food and serve them." she said before she realized how stupid that sounded. "I mean…"

He chuckled a little. "Mom I got it, no problem, just don't stress yourself out like last time." He was laughing now as he remembered Thanksgiving last year. His mom was holding a spatula in one hand and Lois' wrist in the other.

"Poor Lois never saw it coming." he said grinning as he remembered the look on Lois' face when his mom had caught her.

"Well, in my defense, she shouldn't have been touching the turkey." she said feeling a little guilty.

"I guess, but did you really have to smack her hand away with your spatula?" he was now laughing hysterically.

"Clark, its not funny!" she said trying hard not to show the smile that was now growing on her face. " By the way, is Lois coming over for dinner on Thanksgiving? I need to know how much food to make."

"Um… I don't know… I haven't really had a chance to ask her yet, I'm sure she'll come though." Clark said wondering why it hadn't come up yet. "I'll ask her today at work."

"Alright sweetie, you'd better go get ready then."

"I'll be ok mom I have a whole two minutes left" he said as she smiled. He walked up to her and hugged her. "It's really great having you home for the holidays mom."

"It's great being her with you too sweetie."

* * *

Clark made it to work exactly 1.2 minutes early. He sat in his chair and began a new article he was working on. Half way into the article he heard Lois walk into the Planet, not that he was listening for her or anything. He heard her stop to talk to one of the workers then click the button for the elevator. _Why am I smiling? _He quickly erased that question from his mind as he saw her enter the room. _Wow_. She looked amazing. She was wearing a short tan skirt with long brown boots, a beautiful shirt that looked too small on her -but honestly who was complaining- all tied together with a long, brown, leather coat.

"Did your clothes shrink in the wash again Lois?" he teased with a chuckle. She looked down at her clothes then glared at him for a second.

"You got a problem with the way I dress Smallville? Cuz it didn't seem like you minded when you were staring at me walking in." she said with a smirk. He gulped.

"I wasn't staring… I was just …." _think Clark, think, _"I was just wondering if you put on Chloe's clothes on accident." _phew! That was close._

"Are you calling me fat?!" her face was red with anger. His eyes widened, that's the number **one **thing you **never **say to a girl, **especially **Lois.

His eyes widened. "What.. n-n-noo I wo-would-d never s-say that!" he was scared! All of a sudden Lois starts laughing hysterically. _What the heck? why is she laughing?!_

"Cla-lark y-you should h-have s-see-en your f-face!" she said through laughs, barely getting anything out. "You were st-t-t-amering!" she said mockingly. His jaw dropped as he got out of his chair and ran straight towards Lois. When Lois saw him coming she quickly stopped laughing and ran as fast as she could run in her high heeled boots. "Come on Clark I thought you'd be faster than a girl in high heels!" she said as she tried to run faster. Looking back she couldn't see Clark anywhere. Bang! She smacked into something hard and stumbled back but something held her. She looked up to see Clark holding her up from falling with one hand. _Wow. Not bad for a farm boy._

He held her there for a second, then pulled her up closer to him. They stood there for a second staring at each other. Clark reluctantly took a step back. Lois was a little disappointed but didn't show it.

Clark cleared his throat. "Uh.. Lois my mom wanted to know if you were coming to dinner on Thanksgiving."

"Oh… uh I don't know, after last year, I don't think I can keep my hand away from the turkey and I **really** don't want to get smacked again." she said with a grin. Clark laughed.

"Well she promises not to do it again, besides it wouldn't really be Thanksgiving without you Lois, your part of the family." She smiled that irresistible smile and Clark almost melted right there in the bullpen.

"You really mean that Smallville?" He nodded and she could feel her heart skip a beat. _Clark thought of me as family? He __**wanted **__me to go?_

"Wow Clark you'd better be careful, if I didn't know any better I'd say you **wanted** me to go." He stepped a little bit closer to her and her heart went into overdrive.

"Oh yea? And what makes you so sure that I don't?" He said surprised by his own words. He could tell that she was taken by surprise and he tried really hard not to smile. Lois saw him holding back a grin. _Oh is that how it's gonna be Clark? Fine I can play it your way. I might as well have some fun with it._

She stepped closer to him so that they were only centimeters apart. She saw Clark's widened eyes and smiled to herself. "Oh is that right? Cuz I would have thought you'd be a little nervous having me around."

Clark looked confused . "Why would I be nervous?" Just as he said it he felt Lois' hands go up his abs. His heart didn't just skip a beat, it stopped altogether. Clark started shaking. "L-Loi-is wh-hat ar-e y-you d-d-oing?" Lois smiled evilly and raised one eyebrow, _he's so easy! Why haven't I tried this before?_

"You know Clark you're right I **should** go" she said as she slipped her hands around his neck and down his back. She could feel him shivering. Her smile slowly grew a couple of centimeters wider as she watched him squirm.

"Um… that's great Lois but uh…" he said uncomfortably

"'Uh…' what Smallville? Isn't that what you wanted? You want me to go right?" She stepped closer so now both their chests were touching. She could feel his heart beat grow faster and faster…. _Why am I enjoying this so much?_

"y-yea of c-cou-rse b-but… I uh.." he stuttered again making Lois that much more satisfied._ What is she up to? Lois would never act like this, unless… _He got it! She called his bluff! _Well fine Lane I can take the heat, _he thought as he grinned an evil little grin. He was going to win this.

"You know Lois," he said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer -if that's possible- to him. "You're right" he said as his gaze moved down to her lips. Lois' jaw dropped six feet to the ground. He was satisfied.

"Wait what?" she said, forgetting to breathe

"You heard me" he had on that adorably evil grin. _What is going on here? Five seconds ago he was putty in my hands and now this….? Oh no he is __**not**__ calling my bluff! No body tricks Lois lane. I have to think of something… something really good. _And then she had it!

"You know what Clarkie-poo…" she said as she tapped his lips with her finger twice. She got on her tippy-toes and whispered in his ear: "I'll be there…" Then she just walked away. Just like that. She left him with his arms still in the same place they were when they were around her waist and his jaw about twenty ft below sea level. _This is gonna be hard… _he thought.

* * *

"You what?" Chloe said not believing her cousin

"Yup" Lois said in a proud voice

"And you just left him there?" Chloe was amused.

"Yup"

"Do you plan on doing something at dinner tomorrow?"

"Definitely"

"Lois… I love you"

She laughed "It's not that crazy is it?"

"Are you kidding me?! This is beyond crazy! You two have **so** much feelings for each other that the only way to let it out is by teasing each other like this!"

"We do not have feelings for each other!" Lois said as she subconsciously thought it over.

"Ok sure what ever you say"

"Thank you"

"So how did you get by today when you saw him at work?"

"Oh, we have a week off for the holidays, which only makes this juicier! Trust me by this time tomorrow, he'll be begging me to be his gir-… I mean err…" Chloe started laughing hysterically

"Yea ok Lois I'm sure that absolutely nothing is going on between you and Clark." Lois just sighed in frustration.

* * *

**Thanksgiving dinner**

Clark had already set up the table and was now waiting for the guests to come. Chloe was helping his mom finish the salad while a few of their close relatives helped Martha with the Turkey. After most of the people came Clark noticed that the only person missing was the one person he wanted to be there… Lois.

"Chloe, are you sure she said she was coming?" Clark asked

"Positive, she was-" Chloe was cut off by the door bell ringing. Clark ran to get the door hoping it would be Lois. He opened the door and there she was… she looked stunning… she was wearing the most gorgeous red leather dress that made it half way down her thighs, long black boot that almost made it past her knees, and her beautiful face was surrounded by perfect curls. She walked up to him slowly as he tried to remember how to breathe but it didn't seem to come to mind. Lois was now standing approximately three centimeters from his face.

"Try not to drool" she whispered as she walked past a very shocked and drooling Clark. _What just happened? _A picture of Lois popped into his head then all of a sudden he smelled smoke. He looked around only to find that he had accidentally put a few plants on fire_. This is gonna be hard, _he thought as he quickly blew on the plants putting out the fire.

Lois took a seat across from Clark much to his discomfort. "Clark would you be a doll and pass me the gravy?" she said.

"Sure thing Lois" he grabbed the container of gravy then quickly dropped it when he felt something go up his leg.

"Something wrong?" she said in an innocent voice.

"N-nop-pe" _crap! Why am I stuttering? _Chloe was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Clark honey are you ok?" Martha looked at him a bit suspicious.

"Yea Mrs. Kent nothing is wrong with Clark he's just really hungry that's all" Lois said as Clark nodded. Martha didn't believe it but let it go. After that, the dinner went great everyone gave thanks and enjoyed a delicious meal. It wasn't until after dinner that things became irrational. Everyone was watching the game while Lois was washing the dishes.

"Go help Lois, Clark." Martha asked.

"I think she'll be ok by herself" he said as he saw his mom give him a look. He sighed and walked into the kitchen to help Lois. He saw her bending over the sink and an interesting idea popped into his mind. He walked over to her quietly, put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear:

"Hey sexy." Lois felt shivers down her back, but that wasn't going to stop her. She turned around, put her arms around his neck, and moved her head so close to his face that their lips brushed off each other. _oops_

Clark was a little bit shocked. _Did she mean to do that or was it an accident? _Lois could see he was surprised and decided to use it against him. She moved her head next to his ears and whispered.

"Can't handle it Smallville?" she whispered and immediately felt Clark shiver. _He is so mine. _To her surprise Clark grinned mischievously, pulled her by the waist and started kissing her senseless. Lois was flat out dazed, but she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him back. Clark smiled through the kiss. Chloe cleared her throat and they immediately pulled back and saw everyone staring at them. _oops_

"So…. who won?" Chloe said with a knowing smile. _I did! _they both thought as Clark pulled Lois in for and unexpected kiss and everyone cheered.

**The End**

**Happy Thanksgiving!! This is my last story for a while so I hope its worth it!! Please review!! Peace!**


End file.
